The natural laws of attraction
by macscherrer
Summary: Broken, betrayed, and hurt, Percy goes to the gods to ask that they end his miserable life. Only then does he realize that his life up to that point was training for something a lot larger. This is my first story so please be kind
1. Prologue

_**This is my very first fic. I really hope that you all enjoy it and I would appreciate if all hate could be kept to a minimum. Its truly one of the biggest things that can destroy any shred of confidence that any aspiring writer may possess. Constructive criticism is encouraged so I know what you all would like to see on how this goes and hopefully it turns out decently. Pardon any kinds of errors seeing as I'm only a high school student at the moment. Any ideas that you think I "stole" from other people, I'm sorry you feel that way but in a way, all who write are stealing from the main source. Updates will not be regular at this point because school takes priority over other people's pleasure. Also coupled with the fact that I rely on the creativeness when it strikes me.**_

_**I think that's enough ranting for the first author's note. Please, enjoy, favorite, PM me if you want to say something, whatever.**_

Prologue:

**Percy's POV**

As I lay in my bed, I can't help but wonder why I'm feeling like there is a weight in my stomach. Maybe it's because of who I am and what I do for a living. Let me explain for a moment. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, twice savior to Olympus, slayer of Gaia, bane of just about every monster (apart from the Chimera. I'm just waiting for round two), and boyfriend to the daughter of the goddess Athena, whom my father absolutely loathes (the goddess, not the demigod). Maybe the reason I'm feeling so off is because of the little box that I've been holding onto for the past couple days.

I feel like the best time today to pop the question would be at breakfast. There, we can show our happiness and joy to all of camp. Ever since the second giant war, the roman demigods and the Greek have been collaborating more and more until we decided to merge camps. Of course, majority of the demigods reside here where it used to be called camp half-blood, but its now called the security to Olympus; however, some Greek and Roman demigods went to the old camp Jupiter to become the scouts of Olympus and keep us all aware of the happenings near Hades' realm.

I'm not sure why that dread I'm feeling just happened to start on the day I plan on proposing to my wonderful girlfriend of a year and a half, Annabeth Chase. Without her, I don't think I would still be alive. She has saved my hide on so many different occasions, I've lost count. Without her, I'm not sure if I could ever keep the strength to continue. But she is with me and hopefully, after breakfast, forever.

I quickly showered, took care of facial hygiene, dressed, and got ready to leave. Before I left however, I took one last look at the ring I had made for her. As I opened it up, I looked in awe at the beautifully crafted ring, thanks to Hephaestus. Ever since Beckendorf, things between me and the smith god have been as smooth as can be. He helped me by forging the beautiful ring that encompasses a foggy diamond. I know it doesn't seem overly special but it looks so much like her eyes, I couldn't resist. I close the box, pocket it, and walk out to breakfast. Today still doesn't seem right for some reason.

As I made my way down to breakfast, I kept getting glances from some of the other campers that worried me because they weren't smiling and laughing like every other day; their expressions were angry and resentful like they had a serious problem with me. Something was definitely wrong. Once again, I shrugged off the feeling deciding it was the nerves because of the thought of proposing. I walked to the Poseidon table and waited for Annabeth. As more people swarmed to their tables, I couldn't help to feel both relieved yet horrible at the same time. I felt great that I was around the people I considered family, yet every time someone looked at me, their face would show some form of rage and hate towards me. I felt like I would be on the chopping block with the executioner holding the ax over my head.

When she walked in, she was laughing and smiling, except she was with the new guy, Eric, son of Hermes. As they walked towards the center of the of the mess hall, Annabeth took one look at me, smirked, and then locked lips with Eric. To say I was angry was like saying that getting zapped by Zeus' bolt is like getting shocked by static electricity. My fork and knife fell and all noise and chatter stopped.

"Why Annabeth?" I asked but my emotion was starting to escape, "After all we have been through, why?"

"Well isn't obvious Percy," she said in a snide, condescending voice, "Eric here is much better than you could ever wish to be. He's smart, funny, and a much better boyfriend that you could ever be."

"Annabeth," I faltered and the dam finally burst, "HOW COULD YOU? YOU HAD MY HEART ON A PLATTER AND YOU ESSENTIALLY STABBED IT WITH A KNIFE!" An eerie sea green light was starting to form around me and the winds started to increase in frequency. At this point most of the campers looked terrified at me and started to call me a monster. She used it as fuel for the proverbial fire.

"See? Even all the campers hate you and want you gone you monster. So why don't you just pack up and leave forever. I'm sure this camp would be better without you here," she goaded me with an accomplished smirk on her smug face.

*Insert Percy's scream. I didn't know how I could possibly make a scream so violent, angry, and broken so I left it to your imaginations* The winds that howled around me were no match to the earthquakes resonating from my feet and the violent rain plummeting and mixing with the wind to make miniature vortex' of wind and water. I have no idea what the mortals would think of this but it would probably include some form of planetary alignment and solar flare all at once.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I WAS PLANNING ON ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME TODAY ANNABETH BUT NOW I REALIZE THAT I WAS BLINDED WITH THE FACT THAT IT WAS ALL A LIE!" I started to waver and she only became more smug and arrogant. She laughed and said,

"Oh my gods Seaweed brain. You honestly think that I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of the goddess Athena would ever love a stupid sea spawn like yourself? You are more than pathetic and foolish. You are a plain waste of air and being." Her words struck home. I had nothing left to live for. All of my friends have turned against me, my mom and Paul passed away a few weeks ago from some unknown cause, Poseidon has all but stopped talking to me, and now I find out that the past few years have all been a sham.

_'There is only one thing left to do'_ I thought to myself. The gods said that I had one request from them no matter what. I finally knew what I would ask of them and I knew that my uncle would have no problems granting this wish.

_**Should I continue with this or am I completely wasting all of your time? Please tell me so I know if I should continue or not.**_


	2. Chapter 1: the end in the beginning

**I forgot to mention this on the last chapter but all rights and royalties go to Rick Riordan. I just write for entertainment and continuation for those who love the franchise and don't want it to end. And for the person who said this was an unoriginal idea and that it seems bland and that Annabeth along with camp had no reason to turn on him, give me time and the flashbacks will happen.**

** user/R_A_Z_O_R_B_L_A_D_E_K_I_S_S_E_S/media/Garou% .html**** there's the link to the picture I talk about later in the chapter**

Chapter 1: The end of the beginning

Percy's P.O.V

The entire way up the elevator, my life flashed before my eyes. From the moment I found out that eating glue was a one way ticket to the dentist, to the moment of total annihilation, I saw all that I had done, said, and experienced. From the eyes of Zeus, I can see why he wanted to kill me. I was a demigod who had done almost everything and taken it all in stride yet tossed aside because a new hero had came along and took my position.

I thought of the day I went home to see my mom and Paul just weeks ago

*flashback time*

I knocked at the door waiting for my mom to answer. I waited there for a couple moments before knocking again. I became confused because the cars were in the parking lot and it was a Wednesday evening. They were always home in the evening and never left the city unless something serious came up in which case my mom would tell me. I went to use my key to find out that the door was already unlocked. Not knowing what would happen, I pulled out my pen in case a fight were to happen and quickly went inside.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that I saw when I walked into the living room. There were puddles of blood everywhere, remains from what looked like a typical dinner for them, and two stone cold bodies with pain etched into their faces. I could have cried and just let all my emotion out but that might have caused something extremely wrong to happen like a neighbour hearing then calling the cops. I thought better and just called them myself.

When they arrived, I started to answer the questions they had like who was I, what do I do for a living, what is my connection to them, etc. When it was all said and done, they were no more sympathetic than Ares after a war. They were probably thinking that I interrupted their doughnut time and that I should just get over what happened. The strangest part and the most worrying part was that when I told Annabeth about what happened, she just told me to get over it like she got over her father not caring for her. Easy for her to say; she never had much of a connection with the guy in the first place.

The funeral was held a week later. No matter how much makeup and cosmetics they used, it didn't erase the image from my head of what they looked like before their murder. Hardly anyone even bothered to show up. A couple of Paul's buddies from work, the building manager, a few of my mom's friends from the candy store, and me. Not even Poseidon showed up; probably didn't want to aggravate Amphitrite anymore with my life. The actual funeral part of it was relatively quick, mostly because there were hardly any of us in attendance.

I remembered when I left the funeral, I received a slip of paper in my pocket without seeing anyone put it in. When I looked at it, my immediate reaction was to drop it and run away as fast as I could. Drawn on the paper was the same symbol that was burned on my mom and Paul's bodies. I didn't know whether to feel scared out of my mind or to go on a rampage to find out what to do. So naturally, I did nothing because the part of me that was thinking rational was thinking of all the negatives rather than any form of positive.

*end of flashback*

As I dragged through the streets of Olympus, I could not help but remember all that had happened throughout my life as a demigod. From saving Zeus' bolt, the multiple votes of ending my life (which is now welcomed), the battle against Kronos, almost making me a god but my refusal, all of it. It came back in waves and only fueled my desire to end it all. The ones who I believed to be family, the one I called my love, the ones whom were jerks but would take an arrow for me any day (Clarisse), my deceased mother and stepfather (Paul, not Smelly Gabe), and all those in between; I started to cry. I felt so unwanted and neglected that it only made sense to join those who were my friends like Beckendorf, Selina, Bianca, maybe even Luke and Zoë, my mom and Paul. I determined that it was worth it to rejoin them and stepped up to the throne room of Olympus.

Zeus P.O.V (While Percy is in the elevator and in Olympus)

"Alright so I now call to order the council of the Olympians. Let us take the time to explain the states of our domains and how we can all work to improve them," I thundered (I find myself funny, thank you very much) and gazed out to the council. For some reason, all of us Olympians have felt a great pang of sorrow and foreboding about today that we all expressed when we arrived. It seemed like something tragic would happen today that would change our entire world but we had no idea what would happen to cause such an event.

"I'll start," announced Poseidon. I wasn't surprised that he wanted to start seeing as he was taking this grief much worse than us. It seemed like he was hiding something but all of us, including my hot head of a son Ares knows better than to anger Poseidon. I would never admit it aloud but I know that he is more powerful than I am, "the seas are in turmoil and its not my doing. All equestrian life has seemed to slow to almost nothing and there are raging earthquakes under all the seas. It's taken all I have to make sure that these occurrences don't get noticed by the mortals."

"What makes you think that you aren't doing it subconsciously," chided Athena. I think she and Poseidon have had this fight going on too long and she's just doing things to make him feel small compared to him, even though he is several centuries elder to her, "maybe you are just getting old and it's time to pass on your legacy."

"Well you don't see your father handing over the sky now do you?" Poseidon quipped back, "no offense brother but I cannot see you as someone who would roll over and just give up power without a fight."

"No offense taken at all. In fact, I was thinking the same thing. This problem Poseidon seems to be having seems to not be him but quite possibly something even older," I responded calmly. Everyone looked shocked that I actually agreed with my brother. I guess since Perseus, no, since Percy, I have been a more compassionate leader, one who fights for the rights of all the gods.

"What could we possibly do," Aphrodite put bluntly, "none of us are sea gods so how could we go and see what is going on under the water?"

"I was thinking the same thing. That's why I was thinking of asking Percy to help me. We all know that he's getting bored just lounging around the camps. Let's give him the task. All in favour?" Poseidon queried. The only person to not raise their hand was my son Dionysus because he was sleeping and Athena due to her hatred of not only Poseidon but also his son. I have no idea why she would hate Percy; he's kind, humble, modest, and one of the strongest demigods to grace Olympus since the foundations have been laid.

"Let it be noted that Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon has been given a decree from Olympus itself," I announced, "Hermes, please tell the boy after the meeting."

"No problem pops," Hermes said with a smile. I swear he's always up to something that could seriously backfire on the whole lot of us.

"Now on to someone else?" I asked but little did I know that the meeting was about to take a dramatic turn for the worse. The doors were pushed open ever so slightly and a figure of human height walked in. "Who dares disturb the council of the Olympians?! Speak for else you will be tried as a spy and then punished from the verdict."

"What makes you think that I'm a threat uncle," the mysterious voice spoke, "well I guess for a while, you thought I was a massive threat. After all, you thought I stole your Master Bolt, you thought that I would betray all of you and work for Kronos, and you thought that I was wrong to accept the gift of immortality."

"Ah Perseus," Hera spoke soothingly, "what can the council do for you today?"

"You remember that you owe me one wish right?" he spoke and sounded unclear to us.

"Yes you worthless sea spawn, we remember that we owe you a wish. What would it be? My daughter's hand? Immortality? What?" Athena practically spat at him.

"That's enough of that Athena. Grow up and act mature. I swear you are just being vile to spite Percy and Poseidon. What would this wish be?" I spoke. I finally snapped at Athena and she would receive her punishment later.

"Well Lady Athena, I'm sure that not only you but also Lord Ares and you Lord Zeus would appreciate this wish." Percy spoke sullenly. This piqued my interest because for something to make my violent son and Athena happy as well as myself... This would be intriguing.

"Very well young demigod. Ask of us and if we can do it, consider your wish granted," I told him. It looked like he finally broke as he said the words that would shape Olympus for generations to come.

"Kill me," he said void of all emotions.

"GLADLY!" Roared Athena, weapon brandished. The brave hero just stood there accepting what he asked for. Poseidon started screaming to stop and the rest of the council just sitting there slack-jawed and in shock that the bravest hero Olympus has ever seen just ask to be killed.

"WAIT!" three voices called from the entrance of the throne room. Unsurprising, it was the fates; you know, three old ladies who control the fate of everything and everyone. Trying to be a good host to those who control all, I stepped off my throne and surprised everyone by bowing to them. I would have never thought of doing such thing until I met Percy. He has really shown me what a true leader, no less King of Olympus, should really be about.

"Sisters of fate. Welcome to Olympus. I'm sure it has been some time," I welcomed them into the room. I didn't want to do something stupid in front of them least they curse my fate.

"Zeus. It has been a while. I believe since young Dionysus was turned Olympian," the middle one spoke ominously, "we are here because of what young Perseus has asked."

"Oh great. Just what I wanted. More ways to be, pardon my language, the bitch to the mystical world. Haven't I done enough over these years? I want peace and the only way I can achieve that is by death," Percy's tone dripped with sarcasm and resentment.

"Oh just you wait sea spawn. I will make sure that you will die," Athena started to rise again to get ready to kill the young hero.

"PALLAS ATHENA!" The fates roared. Never in my life have I seen the fates so angry and I witnessed them in the giant war. I don't want to mess with these old ladies no matter what, "YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HURT THE BEING THAT WILL SAVE US ALL?"

"What do you mean save us all?" Athena asked, "my daughter Annabeth is the mightiest of all demigods who have and will walk this earth."

"Athena, how can you be so stupid?" the fates snipped back. Athena reeled back in shock and it seemed like she was almost at the verge of tears. No one deserves being berated like that, even when they deserve it.

"Sisters, while I don't approve of her actions by no means, she is a resident here and you are the guests. Please let me administer the punishment later. Now, what makes you come to Olympus because of Percy? I'm sure that it wasn't for tea and cookies," I spoke in a light-hearted manner. That's another thing I have learned from Percy that humor, while just wrong sometimes, works to my advantage. God of theatrics or not, this got some smiles around the throne room.

"We are here to tell you that if you kill the noblest of all demigods that has ever walked the earth and will walk it, you are sealing your fates for something that Apollo will fill you in on when we decide to pass on the information," they said in a very disturbing and creepy tone.

"Very well. Thank you for sparing us at the moment. We will do our best to uphold what is going on," I told the fates. They nodded and vanished out of sight. All of a sudden, the lights in the room grew pale apart from a sea green light emitting from over my shoulder. I thought that Poseidon was enraged again seeing as the only time I had seen that colour was when we fought the titans the first time and he was getting revenge on father for eating him.

I turned around only to see that it was Percy glowing in the center of the room, looking like he would strangle the fates if they were still in the room.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he roared louder than father did when he was sliced the first time, "FIRST I HAD TO ENDURE THE GREAT PROPHECY REVOLVING AROUND KRONOS, THEN I HAD TO TAKE OUT MY PSYCHOTIC GREAT-GRANDMOTHER, NOW I'M THE VICTIM OF WHAT SEEMS LIKE THE THIRD GREAT PROPHECY!"

I had never felt such pain, anger, and sorrow from a single entity and I have had a conversation with the Styx regarding my oath that was violated with Thalia and Jason. All of a sudden, he was embraced by three Olympians, two of which I was extremely surprised by. First was Hestia, no surprise there seeing as Percy was the demigod that made sure she was recognised as the glue that held us all together. What surprised me however was the fact that not only did my wife, world renowned demigod hater, and the most surprising was my daughter Artemis, universally the biggest male hater (which unfortunately included me.)

"Hera? Artemis? What are you doing" I asked tentatively, "I thought you both disliked him. For you Hera, it was after the labyrinth incident and for you Artemis, just being male made him bad in your books." They both spun towards me with anger in their eyes and I realized two things. One was that as soon as Artemis released Percy that I was going to get either an arrow shot at me or many arrows in fact, and the second being that I was probably going to be sleeping on the couch for the next couple months.

"First of all, he apologized for his actions long ago. He stayed back after the rewards from the giant war to ask for apology for his actions. I forgave him long ago and started to treat all of the demigod population as fair, even your children," the Queen of Olympus said. I was shocked but that did make sense. Thalia had been sending less prayers to just eat a steak in front of her.

"And secondly," Artemis sneered at me, "he is and will be the only male I ever see as a man. He is loyal to a fault, he prevented Kronos from destroying all of what we have worked towards, he helped in the quest to save me when I was tricked by Atlas, and much more."

"Artemis, did you just call Percy a man?" Aphrodite said in a sly and mysterious voice.

"Yes I did you blonde bimbo. He is the only person worthy to be called a man," Artemis responded not quite so civilly.

"Now let's all take a step back. Why do you want to die Percy?" I asked all of them. Strangely, all the Olympians sat back down in their thrones, Athena still clutching her weapon as tight as can be, along with the three goddesses still holding onto the weeping Percy. Something extremely tragic must have happened to the poor, unlucky hero.

Percy P.O.V

When I was asked to tell about why I wanted to die, I started to cry even harder. Yes, I will admit that even as a male, I do cry. The goddesses around me clung more to me yet only one of them was really making me feel something remotely not depressed. I finally had enough voice to speak.

"Lord Zeus, if possible, can you or one of the other gods extract the memories? They cause much pain and even remembering what happened as you can see reduced me to nothing," I croaked out. Even talking about the memories made me weak and it hurt so much. I got looks of sympathy but the most surprising thing happened when Dionysus stood up and walked over to me. He laid his hand upon my head and told me to relax. Instantly, my world faded to blackness.

Artemis P.O.V

"YOU INSUFFERABLE DRUNK! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" I screamed at him. Secretly, he was my favorite demigod. Not many people can get the respect he earns but he really got mine the moment he saved me from the sky. Ever since then, he has done everything that he can do to make sure that we all be treated fairly and what we did was just.

"Relax sister," Dionysus responded calmly despite my rage, "I put him to sleep laced with his heart's desire to make sure he relaxes."

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT REMEMBER THE REASON THAT HE CAME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? DID THE THOUGHT RUN THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT HIS DESIRE IS TO END HIS LIFE?" I screamed back at him. He just stood there, took a deep breath and responded as calmly as he could and for the god of madness, it sure seemed unusual.

"Artemis, calm down. I made sure that the deepest desire would be one worth fighting for, and not the protection of Olympus. Now that he's asleep, I can extract some of the memories with Hera's help being the goddess of family after all. Maybe even Hestia can help to project these images," he said and I was impressed. That sounded something rather intelligent and it came from the notorious drunk nonetheless.

"Fine but if something bad happens, you will be getting arrows where Apollo doesn't shine," I finished with that threat.

With a shudder, he began to work along with Hestia and Hera so that it was only I that held onto Perseus... No, Percy. He deserves to be called by the name he prefers. Its the least that I can do. Strangely though, he latched on stronger to me than he did before when the other goddesses were here. I decided not to think much of it until it felt like he was hugging me. When I looked down at him, he had the most serene smile on his face like everything was going well. I immediately felt something not only in my stomach but also in my chest like something serious was happening. It was a few minutes of he and I holding onto each other when Hera and Hestia stepped back obviously exhausted and mortified with what they saw. Dionysus even stepped back and summoned a few pieces of ambrosia for himself and the other goddesses.

"Dear child, I'm so sorry for what you have gone through," Dionysus spoke.

"What could possibly be so bad? After all, he probably cheated on my daughter and got what he deserved in the end," Athena sneered. Why was she so bitter towards both Poseidon and Percy?

"Athena, that's enough. From this moment forth, you are no longer an Olympian. This has gone on long enough and its time you learned some humility," boomed my father and to be honest, the entire council did nothing but agree to this.

"Father, you can't do this! I am the smartest of all the Olympians, the glue that is suppose to hold you all together. I must be Olympian and the best of them all!" she screeched. I have no idea that she was holding all of that in and really, I started to question what I ever saw in her. Yes she was a virgin goddess much like I am, she prefers cleverness over brawn, and she was a sister of mine. Yet, she did like spending time in the company of men seeing as she did have children, she was rather rude and mean to all those related to Poseidon who was in fact my favorite uncle (because he was always kind and compassionate), and she had an even bigger ego than Heracles.

"What I said, I intend to hold onto. To be certain, to a vote. All those in favor of stripping Athena of her status as Olympian?" my father asked. What happened next was something that I have never seen in my life span or thought to ever see. One by one, all the Olympians including myself raised our hands. Within a matter of moments, the mighty Athena crumbled like wet paper. She was no longer Olympian and she had lost a vast majority of her powers, "now that the situation is all said and done, I think that I will have Apollo look into all of the crimes Athena has committed over the years. Let it be known that if I find any god or goddess that has been aiding her heinous acts as of late will be treated equally guilty," father spoke once more.

"I think that is enough to digest for today. Shall we just return tomorrow and reopen what has been going on?" Demeter of all people said. She was notorious for just sitting in her throne talking about plants and how we should all eat more cereal. I have to agree though that I believe it time to just retire for the afternoon. After all, the fates pretty much said that we have another war that will be happening soon.

As I was about to stand, I completely forgot that Percy was still in my arms. When I called Poseidon over to help move him, I felt a sudden loss, like someone had taken away all the warmth. Percy looked like he felt the same, even though he was still asleep.

"I'll visit as soon as I know where you will be Percy. Take care and uncle?" I said hoping that he would take the time to talk to me.

"Yes niece? What can I do for you?" he pondered.

"Please keep me informed about young Percy. I shudder to think what my half sister could do if she ever found out about what is going on with him," I voiced my concern.

"I will and I promise to make sure that you will be the first to see him, other than your brother of course for obvious reasons."

"Thank you. Take care."

"You too."

**What did you all think? Now some things I'm going to be needing from all of you is some good feedback, some ideas for the prophecy that I need to write which might take a while, and overall opinions on the story. Should I keep chapters at this length and upload a couple times a week or should I make them longer and have maybe one a week. Remember, it all depends on you, the readers to help me out here.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crowning of Olympians

Hey everyone! Happy holidays and happy new year wherever you are. I apologize profusely to those who have been waiting for this chapter and I legit have no reason apart from spending time with family to blame for this delay. Thanks to a pretty chill dude (rider-84), this story is probably going to flow much more smoothly and actually have a pretty dark twist. Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed and told me to continue. It really means a lot to me that you guys are really enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm going to have more time now that I have a class that I can just write this and the teacher doesn't know/care. As always, all rights and royalties go to Rick Riordan. He started it all, and I'm just playing along.

Chapter 2: The Crowning of Olympians

Artemis P.O.V (3000 years ago when she first came to Olympus)

"Woah this place is so cool!" I exclaimed, unaware that something that would alter my entire existence was about to take place.

"I know right sis?" my brother Apollo said beside me. This was all so much; so surreal that I almost thought that it was a dream. If this is where my father lived, I wonder why my mom, Apollo and I didn't live here too.

"Artemis! Apollo!" a loud voice called out. I turned to look at the speaker and it was a man with a long white beard and sky blue eyes. At his waist it looked like a sword made out of electricity itself.

"Mother, who is he?" Apollo asked tentatively. Our mother smiled and wrapped an arm around each of our necks.

"Children, that is your father, Zeus," mother spoke with a bit of awe in her voice and a lot of compassion, "he is the king of all the Olympians and its time that you two meet him."

I walked nervously towards the man that my mom said was my father and for the life of me, I cannot see the resemblance. He was practically booming with authority which I immediately felt trying to rope me in. I pushed away the power and approached the person.

"Ah Artemis. My beautiful daughter," he said with a smile stretching across his face and his eyes twinkling like the stars. I immediately rushed to him with arms open. I finally knew who my father was and I could take solstice in the fact that my family was whole.

*LINE BREAK*

"And so, we the counsel of the Olympian gods are hereby to witness the crowning of two new Olympians," father spoke dramatically. Now I see where Apollo got that from, "Artemis, daughter of myself and Leto, please rise for your audience with the fates."

I watched as three older ladies floated in and their power seemed even stronger than that of my fathers.

"We the fates decree that it is time to inherit your domains Artemis. Step forward to accept your fate," the middle one said. Nervously, I walked towards them much to the fear of my mother. I looked at them and exhaled the breath I had no idea I was holding, "Phoebe Artemis, by the power of us as the fates, we bestow upon you the title of Olympian goddess. Your domains shall be the wilderness, the hunt, animals, archery, and maidens. Your symbol of power shall be your bow and your sacred animal shall be the doe. Rise, daughter of Zeus and Leto."

I stood in awe as I felt a rush of power flow through me making me feel more connected to what the Fates said were my domains. I zoned out in reflection at these connections and only when my mother nudged me was when I remembered that my brother still had his domains to inherit.

"We the fates decree that it is time to inherit your domains Apollo. Accept your fate young one and be ready," they spoke in a way that made me have the shivers up my arms. Apollo's eyes grew wide as he experienced a power rush but I saw in his eyes some fear. I was about to go up to him when the fates announced his titles, " Phoebus Apollo, by the power of us as the fates, we bestow upon you the title of Olympian god. Your domains shall be music, medicine, archery, poetry, and prophecy. Your symbol of power shall be your bow along with the laurel wreath and your sacred animals shall be the mouse. Rise, son of Zeus and Leto."

I immediately understood why Apollo looked fearful of his new powers. He had seen his very first prophecy and didn't know how to understand it/deal with it. I felt pity for him because he had such a hard life upon him. I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around. Behind me was a woman looking in her young twenties with a healthy looking sheen to her skin and an owl on her shoulder.

"Hello child. My name is Athena, goddess of wisdom, war, crafts, battle strategy, and your half sister," she smiled with a knowing smile. I felt as if she were looking right into my soul and it unnerved me. Unfortunately though, I also felt a pull to be her friend. All of a sudden, Apollo pitched forward, and green smoke started to pour out of his mouth.

"It is time, farewell Olympians," the fates said as more smoke billowed out of Apollo's mouth. He started to levitate and a voice more sinister, more ancient than his own started to fill the throne room.

"A pull as old as earth and sky

The moon and sea shall always thrive

Natural attraction is the key

For all the people on Earth to see

For when united, the pair will stand

Hope ensue while they are hand in hand"

As soon as he finished, he collapsed and it was mother that helped him back to his feet and into his new throne. No one knew what this could possibly mean. It seemed that Selene, the moon goddess would find love and that everyone would rejoice in that love.

"Athena!" father spoke loud and clearly, "write down that prophecy and store it in the vault of prophecy. That sounded as if it could be a great prophecy. Someone take care of Apollo and make sure that if he starts to speak again, it either be recorded or acknowledged. This meeting of the Olympians is now at an end."

As all the gods left the throne room, I couldn't help but feel that the words Apollo spoke would become a painful reality for me. Little did I know that those words would become my biggest challenge many eons in the future.

Sorry that this chapter was short. I didn't have the time to write and the inspiration wasn't there. I promise that in the next few chapters, the pertemis will begin. Read, review, favorite, do what it takes to make me know that you like or dislike this story. I'm looking for a beta that won't steal my ideas and post them claiming I'm stealing. PM me anytime and I'll do my best to respond. Happy Valentines!


End file.
